fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Deckard Shaw
|actor = Jason Statham |image = Deckard-Shaw Profile.png |AKA = Chak Edwards Decks Prisoner 6753 Princess Captain Shaw |born = October 19, 1973''The Fate of the Furious'' |status = Alive |residence = , , (formerly) London, , (formerly) |profession = |gender = Male |haircolor = Brown (balding) |eyecolor = Hazel |relatives = Unnamed father (deceased) Magdalene Shaw (mother) Owen Shaw (brother) |loves = Unnamed wife (divorced) |partners = Mose Jakande (formerly) Mr. Nobody Dominic Toretto |friends = Luke Hobbs |appearances = (mid-credits) }} Deckard Shaw is the older brother of Owen Shaw and a former officer turned mercenary. A supporting character in ''The Fast and the Furious'' series, Deckard sought to avenge his brother Owen, following his defeat at the hands of Dominic Toretto and his crew and killed Han Seoul-Oh. He was later arrested to relocated to a maximum security prison by Luke Hobbs. Following his arrest, he is later recruited by Mr. Nobody aid Dominic's crew apprehend Dominic when its believed he allied himself with Cipher, a terrorist who used his brother for her personal gain. Biography Early Life Deckard Shaw was born on 19 October, 1973 in London, England.Furious 7 The eldest brother of Owen Shaw, the two brothers grew up together and were close. When his younger brother started fights with the toughest kids or stole from the corner shop, it was Deckard who finished the fight and took the blame for the thefts, enduring their father's belt as a result. He taught Owen that a man must a have code to live by.Owen: You know, when I was young, my brother always said, "Every man has to have a code"."Fast & Furious 6 In 1993, at the age of 20, Deckard enlisted in the British military. By 1995, he had obtained the rank of 2LT, and was promoted to LT by the next year. In 1999, he was promoted to Captain. Around this time, Deckard became an operative agent for clandestine operations. During his time in the military, Deckard developed a reputation of being a type of asset Hobbs claimed no government would ever admit to employing but they decided he was needed for the time being. In 2000 he made Major in the Special Air Service, a position he spent the next eight years in until 2008. On June 19, 2007, he was made a recipient of the prestigious Victoria Cross Award due to risking his life on a mission on his country's behalf; however, Deckard chose to forfeit the award. Deckard began to earn a reputation, and an official story was created that stated that Deckard was an unstable military asset that no government would admit to hiring and that he was a necessary evil at the time. When he was no longer needed, his superiors sent a squad of men after him in order to kill him. However, his abilities were underestimated and Shaw escaped and fell off the grid. Not unlike Owen, he eventually became a mercenary for hire. However, the real story is Deckard had repeatedly made decisions that saved the lives of civilians and his team and was a hero in every sense of the word. However, when a top secret black ops mission went bad, Deckard took the blame and became a criminal to cover up England's involvement. ''Fast & Furious 6'' Deckard's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is a cameo, foreshadowing events that would occur in Furious 7. Rehashing events that occurred in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, the end of the film reveals that the driver of the Mercedes which ran Han Seoul-Oh's Mazda RX-7 VeilSide Fortune off the road in Tokyo was Deckard.The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift After Deckard steps out of his Mercedes, he throws the necklace that belonged to Dominic Toretto and Letty Ortiz beside Han's badly damaged RX-7. The RX-7's leading fuel then ignites via the car's engine fire. As the car burns, he calls Dom and warns him, "You don't know me. You're about to," as Han's car was destroyed in the explosion caused by the fire. ''Furious 7'' Following the events in London that resulted in Owen's hospitalization, he caught wind of what happened to his brother. Heading for the hospital where his brother was being treated and attacked the armed personnel that were guarding the younger Shaw. In his brother Owen's hospital room, Deckard reflected on their childhood and realized that they could not outrun the past. He decided to take revenge in his brother's stead and threatened to harm hospital staff if they did not look after his brother. Leaving the hospital, Deckard heads for the United States' DSS office. At the office, Deckard observes the conversation between Luke Hobbs and Elena Neves. When Hobbs leaves his office, Deckard proceeds to hack Hobbs' computer and extracts information on the the team responsible for harming his brother. When Hobbs returns, Deckard and Hobbs exchange blows when he attempts to escape. Though he manages to hold his own, Shaw uses the appearance of Elena, attempting to act as Hobbs' back up, to detonate a bomb. He finds cover while Hobbs is forced from the building with Elena by the explosion. With the information he manages to get from Hobbs' computer, he finds out the name and face of one of the crew members who took down his brother - Han Seoul-Oh, as well as the fact that Han was in Tokyo, Japan. He then delivered a bomb to Dom from Tokyo, disguised as a package from Han around the same time he has Han killed. The moment he calls Dom triggers the bomb, barely leaving him, his sister and Brian O'Conner time to escape before it detonates and destroys the Toretto House. Deckard heads for Los Angeles and observes Han's funeral. Dom takes notice of him and pursues him in his Plymouth Road Runner. Facing each other down in a game of chicken, they crash their cars into each other. They finally meet face to face and exchange words before Deckard pulls a gun on Dom. Dom is saved by the intervention of "Mr. Nobody," whose men chase Deckard off, allowing him to escape. Deckard again tries to kill Dom and his crew at the Caucasus Mountains during the rescue of a hacker named Ramsey. Though he is forced to break pursuit, Deckard observes the rest of the crew rescue attempt until the arrival of the terrorist Mose Jakande. Following Dom's escape down a cliff in the modified Dodge Charger, Shaw approached Jakande and the two formed an alliance. Deckard attempts to kill Dominic and Brian in Abu Dhabi, however, he fails when the two are able to escape in by jumping the towers in the Lykan HyperSport. Dom, Brian and Mr. Nobody locate Deckard at a remote factory using God's Eye, Ramsey's hacking device which can locate any individual on the globe. However, Deckard reveals that he has allied himself with Jakande in a surprise attack. In the ensuing battle, many of Mr. Nobody's men are killed and Jakande manages to retrieve God's Eye. Dominic and Brian and an injured Nobody escape. Deckard and Jakande later follow the crew back to Los Angeles. Deckard goes after Dom and chases him to the roof of a parking garage. As they play another game of chicken, Deckard's vehicle is crushed by Dom's Charger as he lifts up the front part of it. After that, the two engage in an epic one-on-one brawl on all over the roof of the parking garage. During the fight, Deckard manages to gain upper hand until Dom starts throwing him around, until Shaw hits him with one of his metal sticks which they fought with at the start of the fight. When Jakande sees the two fighting on the parking garage from his helicopter, he believes that Deckard is no longer useful to him and destroys a part of the parking garage, which causes the roof to fracture. Dom, standing on the stable end of the roof, stomps on the roof, which causes the part Deckard was standing on to collapse beneath his feet. Deckard is injured by the collapsing level of a parking garage and survives the rest of the building's collapse. He is later taken into custody in a secret CIA prison by Hobbs, who promised to "wait for him" on the other side of the prison if he ever escaped. The Fate of the Furious When Hobbs was is arrested by the police after the EMP robbery, he is placed in a cell across from Shaw's. Shaw taunts Hobbs of joining him in prison and his exercises. When Mr. Nobody opens all of the prisoner doors, a prison riot occurs and Shaw makes his way to escape the jail. Hobbs tackles Shaw and are about to fist fight, however they were interrupted by the groups of officers and Mr. Nobody, he says that was faster than expected. He was then recruited to stop Dominic Toretto after he turned on his team and nearly killed Hobbs. The team refuse to work with Shaw as his past still haunts them, he murdered Han and caused a lot of damage to the team. Shaw tells them that Cipher was also one of the people who hurt his family and he wants revenge. Ramsey and Tej begin to work on God's Eye to track Dom but it is revealed they are using a bypass that pinpoints every single major city in the world. Tej bypasses it and the location of Dominic is right at their base. The base entrance explodes and Shaw is injured along with the rest of the team when Cipher and Dom threw hearing loss grenades and he is taunted by Cipher as she says that he has joined the losing team and stomps on the piece of metal that fell on him. They steal the God's Eye and exit the base. As the crew cleans up, Shaw manages to track Dominic and the crew heads to New York City where Deckard's device tracked him. They relocate to a fish factory however it is secretly disguised as a car warehouse with tanks and helicopters. He helps Hobbs move his tools and they begin to be friends. Cipher is preparing the assault on the Minister of Defense to receive Nuclear codes to launch nukes, she activates nearby vehicles to attempt to immobilize the limo and the police escorts. After Dom gets the codes, the crew and Deckard arrives to corner Dom. They begin to use grappling hooks and stretch Toretto's vehicle. He manages to flip Shaw's car and the crew. Dominic Toretto begins to run into an alleyway with Shaw chasing after him but Dom pulls out his gun and says "You think this was gonna be a street fight?" Shaw freezes and when Hobbs arrived to help him, Dom shoots Shaw two times. Deckard falls to the floor and Hobbs gets mad, however he gets distracted by the police and runs after Dom. After Dom's escape, Mr. Nobody's assistant confirms Shaw's death and Hobbs gets angry and upset. During the battle in the Russia controlled military base, two gliders intercept Cipher's airplane, one of them begin to hack open the cargo door and the two attackers reveal to be Deckard and Owen Shaw. The pilots call Cipher and tell them the door has been breached and she activates the security cameras, she is confused on how Deckard survived. God's Eye then shows the aftermath of Deckard's fake death, police officers recover the body and took him to the ambulance. The drivers reveal to be the retired crew members, Rico Santos and Tego Leo. When they begin to drive away, Deckard's mother is seen inside and revives Deckard who is confused on why his mother was here. Magdelene says that Dominic needs their help, his baby is captured by Cipher and he and his brother are the only ones who can save it. Deckard and Owen begin to move through the plane to take down Cipher and rescue Dom's child, Brian Marcos. Owen arrives at the cockpit and threatens to shoot the pilots if they don't comply with the orders from him. Deckard arrives at the place where Dominic's son was being held and he takes him. He then gives the child headphones and played music at full volume, stating this was gonna be loud and fun. Deckard takes out Cipher's troops and reach to the control center. Deckard then is about to shoot Cipher when his bullets ran out. She questions him how did they find her. He holds out Dom's necklace which was placed at Elena's room, had a tracker. Then Dom got in contact with Shaw's mother and gave her the tracking device to give to the brothers. Cipher then escapes with the parachute and Deckard saves the baby from falling out of the plane. He then contacts Owen to make the pilots land the plane. At the new apartment of the crew, Dominic is waiting for his baby to arrive and Deckard brings the child back to Dom himself, they begin to talk and become friends. The crew begin to gather in the dinner table and Dom confirms the name of the baby, Brian. Shaw and the crew applause and then begin to pray before eating. Characteristics Personality Like Dominic, Deckard values his family above all other things. Deckard is willing to make alliances with others in his line of work to achieve what he wants. Driven by revenge, he attacked Dominic Toretto and his crew with the intention of killing them all no matter the cost or collateral damage that was left behind. Like his younger brother Owen, Deckard is a dirty fighter. When confronted with the likes of Dominic, who intended to fight him one-on-one, Deckard was willing to shoot Dominic. He takes pride in harming or killing others. He will not hide his involvement in the death of others if it means making a point and baiting others out into the open. However, he is able to let his grudges go, such as when he begins working with Toretto's crew, and saves Toretto's son and settles his issues with Toretto afterwards, and is even present at their dinner table. Abilities Deckard is a former member of the United Kingdom Special Forces. He served as a Lieutenant in the Special Boat Service and as a Major in the Special Air Service. Trained in a variety of combat techniques, Deckard's abilities vary from the expert handling of firearms, explosives to hand-to-hand combat. Trained to operate as an assassin for the British Government, Deckard presumably worked under clandestine parameters and carried out jobs as a "secret weapon". When he was deemed expendable by his government, Deckard went into business for himself as a mercenary for hire, much like his brother Owen, also former member of British Special Forces. Indicated by Special Forces background, Deckard is an extremely lethal fighter and skilled martial artist. Deckard’s weapons training from his SBS and SAS background and skill with melee weapons makes him a formidable opponent. Deckard's physical strength and his abilities allowed him to maintain and often surpass opponents both in agility and physicality. When he engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Hobbs at DSS headquarters, he was able to hold his own despite Hobbs’ physical stature, using his martial arts prowess to counter the man's strength, tackling him through a glass wall and rebounded quick enough to out-brawl the man. He was tossed through a table though, having to use a knife to gain an advantage. He can take on multiple opponents, armed or otherwise and often come out of the fight as the victor. Dominic is one of the few opponents with whom he fought that met him on an equal level of physical prowess and strength, to the point where Deckard had to resort underhanded methods to fight him off. He did have an edge when they fought with wrenches in melee combat, forcing Dominic to use his strength to throw him on top of a car. Regardless, he displayed great endurance, recovering from such in seconds, proceeding to out-brawl Dominic and kick him to the floor. He also displayed similar endurance in his fight with Hobbs, recovering from being slammed in to a table fast enough to then disorient him by hitting him with a strip light. Deckard is also adept with explosives. He entered a London hospital and created a sustainable amount of damage with explosives used to take out several officers and hospital personal. When fighting Hobbs, he used a military grade explosive to destroy the upper levels of the DSS headquarters. He was also able to mail a packaged bomb from Tokyo to Los Angeles that destroyed the Toretto house. Deckard is a highly skilled driver and extremely proficient at driving varying cars. Like Dominic, he is skilled in cornering and drifting. He survived a head-on collision with Dominic in an underground tunnel with a Maserati (with reinforced chassis) which causes the vehicles of both drivers to be damaged. He survives another head-on collision on the rooftop of a parking garage with an Aston Martin and recovered quickly enough to face Dominic in hand-to-hand combat shortly after. He also managed to perfectly time crashing his car into Han's to cause him death, seemingly unfazed by that collision as well. In the Caucasus Mountains in Azerbaijan, he pursues and attacks Dominic with a Fast Attack Vehicle and tries to push his car off a cliff by ramming him repeatedly until Roman appeared and knocks Shaw's vehicle down a hill. Trivia *Jason Statham's appearance at the end of Fast & Furious 6 is an uncredited cameo. *During the early stages of development for Furious 7, Deckard Shaw was originally named "Ian Shaw." *Jason Statham confirmed that he would return in the upcoming film Fast & Furious 8. *According to his profile on God's Eye, he is born on March 25th 1970, and has a record on theft, manslaughter, concealed weapons as well as public disturbance. **His profile also reveals that he is "wanted for the murder of Han Seoul-Oh - incident took place during an illegal street race in Tokyo". *His theme song when he first appears and blows up the hospital is Payback by Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future and The Gemini, ''symbolizing his personality. [http://www.usatoday.com/story/life/movies/2015/06/25/jason-statham-fast-and-furious-eight/29287689/ Jason Statham to return for ''Fast & Furious 8] Gallery Quotes Vehicles Driven Notes References Category:Characters Category:Fast & Furious 6 Characters Category:Furious 7 Characters Category:Furious 7 Category:Fast & Furious 6 Category:The Fate of the Furious Characters Category:The Fate of the Furious